Katniss Everdeen On Facebook
by Kkepicness
Summary: Katniss is on facebook with her friends...and Peeta.


**Name: Katniss Everdeen**

**Age: 16!**

**Current Location: In my room...on my computer...next to a huge cardboard cut-out of Gale...**

**Status: IN A RELATIONSHIP!**

**With: MY CARDBOARD CUT-OUT OF GALE! Love ya, Galesypoo!**

**198 Friends.**

****

Katniss Everdeen's Wall

**Katniss Everdeen  
**I have a cardboard cut-out of Gale, SUKAZ!

**Posts:**

**Peeta Mellark  
**Whatever happened to making cut-outs of me, baby?

**Katniss Everdeen  
**Because you throw bread at me. That's strange and unsanitary.  
_27 people like this_

**Gale Hawthorne  
**Peeta, you're nothing but a breadboy with no life. Deal with it, hon.  
_Katniss Everdeen likes this_

**Primrose Everdeen  
**Katniss, why do you hate Peeta so much?

**Katniss Everdeen  
**CUZ PEETA DOESN'T HAVE ABS.  
_197 people like this._

**Peeta Mellark  
**Yes I do! I work out a minute a week!  
_Primrose Everdeen likes this_

**Gale Hawthorne  
**Please, you would have some if you even did.  
_Katniss Everdeen likes this._

**Peeta Mellark  
**I do have some! Shut your bread hole!  
_10 people like this._

**Seneca Crane  
**I joined the chat! HUZZAH!

**Katniss Everdeen  
**GALE HAS THE BEST MUSCLES EVER!  
_Gale Hawthorne likes this._

**Peeta Mellark  
**No! I do! Katniss, please love me!

**Gale Hawthorne  
**In your dreams, hobo!  
_Katniss Everdeen likes this._

**Glimmer Jewels  
**Katniss, wazzup?

**Katniss Everdeen  
**Nothing much. Is Finch online?

**Glimmer Jewels  
**IDK. And you're right, Gale does have abs!

**Peeta Mellark  
**Shut up!

**Marvel McAber  
**Peeta's a whimp.  
_16 people like this._

**Peeta Mellark  
**Marvel, since when are you on Facebook? I thought only smart people could find it.  
_35 people like this._

**Marvel McAber  
**Exactly. So why are you using it?  
_17 people like this._

**Finch Marine  
**Hey.

**Katniss Everdeen  
**Hey.

**Glimmer Jewels  
**Hey.

**Peeta Mellark  
**Hey!

**Finch Marine  
**Peeta, if you want some girl time then talk to your Mommy.  
_154 people like this._

**Gale Hawthorne  
**Woah, that was heated!

**Primrose Everdeen  
**Is this talk okay for my age?

**Katniss Everdeen  
**No. It's not. Just go on, like, My Little Pony dot com or something.  
_4 people like this._

**Primrose Everdeen  
**Says the girl who still watches PBS kids.  
_78 people like this._

**Katniss Everdeen  
**Shut up, hon. Anyways...

**Gale Hawthorne  
**Catnip, wanna go out some time?

**Primrose Everdeen  
**Ew!  
_45 people like this._

**Katniss Everdeen  
***Twirls hair* Of course, Galesypoo!

**Peeta Mellark  
**Does anyone else feel rejected?

**Seneca Crane  
**Welcome to my world.  
_11 people like this._

**Clove Freeman  
**Heya!

**Katniss Everdeen  
**Hey Clove!

**Rue Butchen  
**Hello.

**Katniss Everdeen  
**Hi Rue! So...

**Cato Sumpter  
**Hey Peeta, I just read that you got served by a whole bunch of girls.  
_Finch Marine likes this._

**Peeta Mellark  
**Nuh uh! I served them!

**Rue Butchen  
**Yeah. Sure...  
_159 people like this._

**Finch Marine  
**Served again, Mellark!  
_Cato Sumpter likes this._

**Glimmer Jewels  
**Served by a kid.  
_2 people like this._

**Marvel McAber  
**Karma, dude.

**Peeta Mellark  
**I know.

**Gale Hawthorne  
**This is boring. Why not more action?

**Thresh Saltandpepper  
**Hey.

**Finch Marine  
**For some reason, I burst out laughing every time I hear Thresh's last name.  
_Peeta Mellark likes this._

**Thresh Saltandpeper  
**I'm leaving now, now that my dreams are crushed.

**Peeta Mellark  
**I have a girlfriend!

**Gale Hawthorne  
**Who, a picture of Katniss?  
_14 people like this._

**Peeta Mellark  
**No! Her name is Needreve Ssintak!

**Clove Freeman  
**That's Katniss Everdeen spelled backwards, smart one.  
_50 people like this._

**Cato Sumpter  
**C'mon! All of the boys online have girlfriends! I have Glimmer, Gale has Katniss, Marvel has...Clove, and Thresh has a girl named Nehctub Uer!

**Clove Freeman  
**Ew! Marvel and I are NOT dating! And Nehctub Uer is Rue Butchen spelled backwards.  
_23 people like this._

**That's Chapter 1! Hope you liked it!**

**Volume 2 coming out soom!**


End file.
